


The Far Outsider

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't like gory, Implied/Referenced Suicide, and chapter four, but this is Yuuzhan Vong so it is violent, the violence and torture is all in the third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Before the Star Wars the Clone Wars had ended, the creators were thinking about having the Yuuzhan Vong in the series. This story is my take on that storyline. It also includes Nyx Okami who would have been in the series if it wasn't canceled. It takes place months after Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order. It centers on Xiaan and A'Sharad. Enjoy and eat tons of chocolate :)





	1. Ahsoka the Outsider

“My parents are missing. There has been an attack on the planet of Nirauan. Is Republic forces going to help?” Nyx Okami asked the Republic Liaison Officer.   
“Please contact the Nirauan Security Force regarding this issue.”  
“That’s impossible. They’ve been wiped out.” He pleaded. “If you don’t do something about it, more people in Wild Space will die!”  
“Your complaints have been noted. Have a nice day.” The Liason Officer dismissed him.  
Ahsoka Tano watched her friend tried to get aid and decided. “I know someone who will listen.”  
They snuck their way on board a Star Destroyed to meet with four Jedi Knights assigned there.  
‘You have a lot gull coming here.” Master Sian Jeisel addressed Ahsoka. The female Devaronian hadn’t even met her before, but still viewed Ahsoka as a traitor for leaving the Order.  
“Nirauan has attack by an unknown force.” Ahsoka responded.  
“We know it was raided by pirates. We have bigger matters to deal with.” Master K’Kruhk exclaimed. The male Whiphid had already made up his mind on the matter.  
Thankfully, the other two Jedi were willing to hear them out. “Pirates tend to attack easy position and not fortify positions. The planet’s capital was hit.” Master A’Sharad Hett pointed out.  
Ahsoka added. “We checked the capital. Everyone was killed without a single blaster shot fired.”  
“The answer could be simple. If we go, we could be going on a wild bantha chase to save a few thousand people. We’re in a war affecting billions.” Master K’Kruhk scolded. “In case, you forget along with your commitment to the Force.”  
“The Force is all life not just the majority.” Master Xiaan Amersu stated. “We must not forget Ahsoka Tano long combat service. If she says this is a matter to investigate, she would know.” The female Twi’lek turned to the clone trooper. “Captain Jace, how many troopers can we spare for this?”  
“We only need half for the assault.” Captain Jace replied.  
“Alright, half of our men will go with General Hett. Captain Jace please prep the ship to launch with coordinates from Commander Tano.” Master Amersu ordered.  
“I’m not a commander anymore.”  
“You may have left the Order, but that doesn’t mean your military rank has been provoke.”  
Ahsoka hadn’t thought about that. Master Jeisal and Master K’Kruhk stormed out to do more important things. Master Hett stayed behind.  
He stopped Master Amersu. “Watch your shadow. She is Skywalker’s apprentice. There is bound to be trouble.”  
“Thank you. I will,” she bowed her head. “May the Force be with you, A’Sharad.”  
“May the Force be with you too, Xiaan.” His eyes lingered on her as she walked away.  
Ahsoka and Nyx boarded the ship Heart of Fire. Captain Jace pulled out a star chart of Wild Space. “There isn’t enough data to determine the enemy’s next attack.”  
“Something doesn’t make sense.” Master Amersu came over to them. “Why slaughter everyone in the capital and take no prisoners? Yet, they take everyone prisoner on the outling villages including the corpses.”  
“Unless they didn’t take them, maybe the villagers escaped during the initial attack.” Ahsoka suggested.   
“Where would they go?” Captain Jace asked Nyx.  
Why are you looking at me?”  
“Because you’re the only one who knows this area.”  
“I don’t know. There really isn’t anywhere to go for protection.”  
“Offically,” Master Amersu reasoned. “However, unofficially there might be someone who could offer protection.”  
“A crime boss,” Ahsoka understood what she was getting at. “Nyx, where is the nearest criminal organization?”  
“The Black Hole cantina on Fhost. Some Hutt gang runs the place.”  
They plotted a hyperjump to Fhost. Ahsoka came to see Master Amersu during the jump. She was in her quarters reviewing of the holorecording of Nirauan attack debris.  
“May I speak with you?” Ahoska entered the room.  
“Of course,” Master Amersu paused the recording.  
“Did you find anything new?”  
“Something usual about how they destroyed the protocol droids, but that isn’t what you want to talk about.” Master Amersu gestured to the chair.  
“I feel weird being here again.” Ahsoka sat down. “I have been away from the Order and the war for the months. Yet, being here feels so…”   
“Comfortable,” Master Amersu finished.  
“It isn’t supposed to be like that. A Jedi doesn’t crave a fight.”  
“Is that what you crave, or do you wish to protect the innocent?”  
“How can you tell the difference?”  
“Most who crave violence have a compulsion to keep indulging in it and love the spotlight.” Master Amersu turned off the holo. “I don’t sense that in you. There is only a desire to help.”  
“Was I wrong to leave the Order?” Ahsoka bluntly asked. “I could do more good if I stay.”  
“Master Yoda said, ‘Size doesn’t matter.’ Yet, we, Jedi, feel because we are so strong in the Force that we are the end all of the Force. It’s arrogance on our part. You are being a Jedi or not. It isn’t a big deal to the Force as long as you are guide by it.” Master Amersu answered.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime,” Master Amersu turned back on the holo.   
They arrived on Fhost to find the Nirauan villagers alive. They faced a problem. The villagers couldn’t afford to stay on the Hutt control planet. There was no nearby Republic protected planet that could handle the refugees.  
“Maybe we can negotiate a lower rate with the Hutt.” Nyx proposed.   
“Ever heard of a Hutt willingly agreed to lower their credits?” Ahsoka commented.  
“Nope,” Nyx scrambled for an idea. “Can’t we just send them to a Republic planet? They wouldn’t mind a long flight if it means they’re safe.”  
“We don’t have the resources. We already have too many refugees and not enough room.” Captain stated.   
“They can’t stay here, or they’ll end up slaves to the Hutt.” Nyx uttered desperately. “What are they supposed to do?”  
“There has to be another solution.” Ahsoka wondered.  
“What about the Separatist? They have a planet nearby that can protect and take care of them.” Master Amersu pointed to the map. They looked at her in disbelief.  
“You can’t be serious, General.” Captain Jace exclaimed. “They would be prisoners of war.”  
“Not if we set up a temporary truce with the Separatists.” Matsre Amersu offered, “to fight a mutual enemy.”  
“No Separatist leader would agree to that.” Ahsoka replied.  
“There is a Super Tactical droid leading the Separatist forces there.” Master Amersu expounded. “Show it the footage of attack. These guys killed everyone, but they went out of their way to torture defenseless droids. They hate droid.”  
“Which makes them no friend of the droid army.” Ahsoka saw her point. “It might work.”  
“We should send a squad of fighters to escort them,” Captain Jace recommended. “Just in case.” Master Amersu agreed.  
Ahsoka had plan to go with Nyx and the villagers until she heard another planet was under attack.  
“It’s not your fight anymore.” Nyx told her. “You’re not a Jedi.”  
“But I can still help people, they need help.”  
“They don’t want you.” He grabbed Ahsoka’s hand. “They don’t care about you, but I do.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” She pulled her hand away. “I swore to protect the weak. I’m going to do that.”  
“Have fun playing soldier then,” Nyx snapped bitterly at her. He felt angry and hurt as he went to accompany his parent.  
Ahsoka watched him leave. Master Amersu came up next to her. “It’s hard to leave them behind.”  
“Who behind?” Ahsoka inquired.   
“The people that we care about,” Master Amersu touched Ahsoka’s shoulder. “We need to leave now.”  
The planet Jedd Six was being invaded on a large scale by undetectable ships. They concluded the ships must be entirely organic. Clearly, there were more ships than the Heart of Fire could handle.  
“We need to leave and report this to the Republic command.” Captain Jace advised.  
“There is a village in the southeast. We can save them if we are quick.” Ahsoka urged. “Land the ship and race out. Then we immediately plot a jump.”  
“What do you think?” Master Amersu asked her captain.  
“We’re soldiers. We protect civilians.”   
“Alright, let’s head out.” Master Amersu declared.  
A squad of starfighters flew overhead as they gathered all the people inside the Heart of Fire. Ahsoka and Master Amersu raced to get the citizens on the outskirts.  
“Incoming!” Captain Jace screamed. “They’e coming from the northeast. They going to intercept us before we can make it.”  
Ahsoka pointed to some old land crawlers. “We can throw some fuel pods in them and lit them up. It might buy us more time.”  
“We’ll need someone to follow with a remote. The range is limit.” Captain Jace said.   
“I’ll do it.” Master Amersu ordered. “Set it up now and leave.”  
“But General,” Captain Jace objected.  
“Commander Tano will be in command.”  
“But sir, “he kept refused.  
“Jace, it will be ok. She’s a better leader than me. Remember your promise. Now go!” Master Amersu gave him a directive. He would obey.  
They successful made it to the ship and out of the system with the rescued citizens. However, Master Amersu got stuck behind on the planet.  
Ahsoka dreaded confronting Republic command with the news of the attack. Deep inside her heart, she felt calm because standing here on the bridge and protecting people was where she belonged.


	2. Master Hett the Tusken

“Two other Republic planets were viciously slaughtered as well as four Separatist worlds by an unknown alien race. The Separatists have agreed to a temporary truce until this matter is settled. Three Jedi knights are missing. Naboo is handling the refugees displaced by these attacks.” The report read.  
“Who would have thought that the Separatists would agreed a truce?” Anakin Skywalker commented to Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Commander Ahsoka Tano.  
Master A’Sharad Hett stood in the opposite corner of them on the bridge of the Heart of Fire. He watched them discuss the matter and thought to himself, “Only Xiaan Amersu would. She strived to see things from another’s point of view. Something Skywalker rarely did.”   
He remembers when he first met Xiaan and Anakin. He was fifteen years old. He beat Anakin for the oldest student to be accepted into the Jedi Order. Anakin was allowed into the Order because he was the Chosen One. While the Jedi Council accepted A’Sharad due to his skill and discipline in the Force. A’Sharad’s father had been a Jedi master who was stranded on Tatooine. He instructed his son on the ways of the Force. After his father death, he left Tatooine to join the Jedi Order. It should have been an easy transition. However, A’Sharad was raised as both a Jedi and a Tusken Raider. He refused to give Tusken cultural practices such as the Tusken garb. All the other Jedi except for Xiaan were uncomfortable with his grab. The first major cultural conflict happened during lightsaber practice. It was a Tusken Raider rule to accept any duel. He should have ignored that rule. Once he won, more and more padawans challenged him. All of those had been boys until Bant Eerin.   
“The women in our tribe don’t fight.” A’Sharad uttered.   
The female Mon Cal and the rest of the female Jedi were infuriated at him. Bant fought him mad, and she lost.  
Then It was Anakin’s turn. He was highly skilled but very arrogant. A’Sharad beat him too. Unlike the other padawans, Anakin refused to accept defeat. He got angrier at each lost.  
Thankfully, Xiaan stepped in before Anakin completely lost his temper. She offered to duel A’Sharad. He felt uncomfortable at the prospect of fighting her. His father taught him to not judge on appearance. The turquoise Twi’lek looked so fragile. It was difficult not to.   
Xiaan spoke to him during the duel not in a taunting way like the other padawans had. “The women in your tribe are viewed as mothers, sisters and daughter. You don’t wish them harm. You want to protect them as you want to protect me.”  
He hated that she knew his weakness. Tusken Warriors were supposed to remain hidden. It was the only protection against the scorching suns.  
Her moves began slowly. “Your people are kind. There are those in the galaxy who aren’t.” Suddenly, she changed lightsaber forms, and her attacks accelerated. “For a long time, my people held women as worthless. We were only good to be sold as cattle. That’s why whim up. “I’m happy to welcome another kind person into the Jedi Order.” The tension and resentment faded from the temple.  
Today, A’Sharad’s own resentment wasn’t blowing away.  
“Ahsoka, since General Amersu is gone, you’re being given command of her unit.” Master Kenobi informed them. “General Skywalker and I will be taking command of assault against this unknown foe.”  
“What is being done to retrieve our three captured Jedi?” A’sharad requested.  
“Nothing can be done at this time.” Master Kenobi responded. “General K’Kruhk and General Hett will travel to Naboo to handle the dispute.”  
“No, nothing is being attempted or considered.” A’Sharad interrupted. “They’re being tortured by the enemy. We’re aren’t lifting a finger because it’s easier to just wash our hands of the matter.”  
“He is right,” Anakin concurred.   
“We have to consider this logically and not let personal feelings cloud our judgement.” Master Kenobi reasoned. “We have no idea where to look for them nor the time to spend longing for them. Even if we tried, the chances are great that they’ll be already dead when we do find them. It is better at this time to help save thousands of Republic citizens lives first.”  
“Logically the chances won’t improve if we do nothing.”  
“You need to trust the Council judgement.”  
“Yes, have the most reckless Jedi lead a delicate combine assault and have a former Jedi who left people behind take over a unit.”  
“Hey!” Anakin yelled angrily at him.  
“Excuse me,” A’Sharad cut him off. “The pure logic of it all has overwhelmed me. I must retire.’  
Master Kenobi shook his head and left too.  
“The gull of that nerf herder,” Anakin cursed. He was about to stomp into A’Sharad’s room and give him a piece of his mind when Ahosoka stopped him.  
“Master, don’t,” she pleaded with him. “He is just concern about Master Amersu.”  
“I’m worried about Xiaan too.”  
“Anakin, he cares about her.” Ahsoka hinted to him. “I think like you care about the senator.”  
That caught Anakin off guard. “I didn’t know that.” He pondered that a moment. “Thanks. I’ve missed you snips.”  
“I’ve missed you too, master.”

A’Sharad stared out the window of his quarters. Space looked like an ocean of stars. There wasn’t any ocean on Tatooine temple. His master Ki-Adi Mundi had used swimming as an excuse to have him get rid of his Tusken garb. He told A’Sharad, “How can you take an assignment on other planets with water if you can’t swim?”  
Tusken clothing wasn’t designed for swimming. It would be a dishonor to remove them. Technically, it would be a dishonor to show skin. Xiaan realized this. She got him a swimsuit that covers him from head to toe. Also, she arranged for Master Kit Fisto to teach him how to swim. Of course, other Padawan joined in. Anakin and Bant loved the water. They looked for any excuse to go in the pool. Master Fisto persuaded Aayla Secura to come in the water. A’Sharad thought he would be uncomfortable with everyone around in more revealing attire except for Xiaan. She picked a modest swimsuit compared to the others. However, he was comfortable in the water. Swimming was a pleasant sensation.  
Master Fisto caught A’Sharad stealing a glance at Xiaan. “There is nothing wrong in admiring beauty.” He smirked at Master Secura. “We just can’t touch.”  
Her smile had touched his heart. He hated that she was being thrown into the Sarlaac pit to rot. As much as he hated it, he would not go against the Council’s order.  
Anakin entered the room. A’Sharad didn’t turn around. “I know how you feel.” Anakin said.  
“I doubt that.”  
Anakin sighed. “Anyway, you know about my mother’s death.” A’Sharad knew all to well. He took off his Tusken mask, so Anakin wouldn’t be tempted to chop off his head. “What you don’t know is that I had visions about her before it happened. I feel guilty about not going to save her earlier. Well, I guess I don’t want you to feel the same way. I switched assignments with you. The Jedi Council agreed to it. I hope you find her.”  
“Thank you,” A’Sharad turned around. “May the Force be with you.”  
“May it be with you, Master Hett.”  
e fight to protect. There are many in the galaxy who wish people harm.” She knocked him down. “Most times, no one will save us from those cruel people, so we have to save ourselves.” She deactivated her lightsaber and offered her hand to help


	3. Prisoners of Pain

“You have to cling to something. It’s the only way to endure the pain.”

Xiaan was told that when her master J’Mikel died. She had been very depressed for months. She had nightmare almost every night. With the help of her fellow Jedi, she was able to endure. In time, the pain faded away.  
Now, she was trapped in another nightmare. The unknown aliens called Yuuzhan Vong. They were hideous deformed with multiple skin grafts and implants. They captured her and brought her to their living ship. There were two other Jedi trapped on the ship as well. They were isolated just like her. The only time she saw another being was the Yuuzhan Vong guards taking her to be tortured. Their torture device looked like a giant cocoon. It made a torture droid seem like a back massager. If that wasn’t enough, her lightsaber is laid out in front of her to taunt her. She couldn’t use the Force to retrieve it because of the pain.   
There had to be some way to escape. Her best option during the torture. She had considered the other options. After being tortured, it was a struggle to lift up her head. She did it to see the layout of the ship. There was a Republic blaster, medkit and clone trooper armor in the corner of a room. She caught a glimpse of it when they dragged her back to her cell. The cell was an enclosed cave with only one way in or out. They would expect an attack then. They were suited up for it. The torture device was left abandon with two entrances, and it had her weapon.  
The cocoon torture device would have defenses against a physical attack. There were no tools around to smuggle in to destroy the device. Sometimes, she wished the device would just kill her. She dismissed the dark thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. The device must monitor a subject’s vitals to know how long or how much torture to inflict. There is no point in torturing a corpse. That was it. She remembered an old Jedi technique of going unconscious at will. Then, a Jedi could be awakened by certain code phrase. She could possible escape if she can train herself to be knocked out and wake when she hit the floor.   
Her first and second tries didn’t work. The device had a strong prod to check the subject. It painful woke her up. She wouldn’t give up. Her second try was almost successful. As the guards hauled her back, Xiaan noticed something.  
“Your arm,” she informed the one guard. “There is no enough blood circulating to it. The veins were improperly placed on your skin graft.”  
“Shut up, infidel!” The guard slapped her so hard. Her lip was slashed.  
They yanked her onto the floor of her cell. She pressed down her lip to stop the bleeding. A day or two days later, the guard with bad skin graft returned alone.   
“Can you fix it?” The guard pointed to his arm.  
“Yes, with some tools.”  
“You better not be lying to me.” He threatens, “or when I am through with you. You’ll be wishing for the Embrace of Pain.”  
“You have my word as a Jedi knight.” Xiaan promised.  
He carefully took her to their lab. The tools were bizarre to say the least. It took a few minutes to determine the right tools. Though she confessed, “I can’t find any painkillers.”  
He slapped her again. “Pain is a blessing. Now get to work vermin.”  
“Sorry,” she went and did the procedure. After she was finish, he threw her back into her cell. Some time pass until the two guards returned. She was surprised when she wasn’t taken to the Embrace of Pain instead they took her to the lab.  
“You’ll fix this now.” The previous guard snapped at her.  
Xiaan examined the new guard’s skin graft. “The person who did this got the wrong measurements. Instead of replacing it, the doctor just stretched the skin tissue.”  
“Shaper did this,” the new guard corrected her. “Can you fix this?”  
She nodded. “I can expand and connect the veins. However, to relieve the skin tension I need to add more skin. Do you mind another Yuuzhan Vong skin, or do you want your own?”  
“I will not accept reject flesh.” The new guard snarled.  
“Alright, please disrobe.” She did the removal and attachment. It was successful. They dropped back in her cell.  
One of the other Jedi went insane. She felt that, and his demise in the Force. The next few nights’ sleep was grueling ordeal. The other Jedi plunged gradually into madness. She tried to console him in the Force, but it didn’t reach him.  
Again, her previous guard and a new guard came and yanked her to their lab. This encounter wasn’t as smooth.  
“Your body is rejecting the new skin tissue.” She saw the guard become disheartened. “It’s a good thing that it did.”  
All of a sudden, the new guard lifted her up by her throat. “You, stupid heathen.”  
“It’s…” She struggled to breath. “Poison.”  
He dropped her to the ground.  
She gasped for air. “We have to remove it right away. First, I need to check the replacement for contamination. Do you use parts from the same lifeform?”  
The guards looked at each other and said nothing. She inferred that they didn’t know. The new replacement checked out. She removed the old skin and show it to the new guard. “These spots right along here are the beginnings of a rotting disease.” Xiaan recommend. “The sickness doesn’t seem to have spread to the rest of your body. To be on the safe side, you should eat some Wuli nuts.” She put her tools away. “Is there any way to report the disease tissue so other can be warned and get treatment? Can you tell a superior or one of your leaders about it?”  
“Nothing will be spoken on this matter.” The previous guard declared. “If you dare speak a single word concerning this, I’ll rip out your tongue.”  
As they tugged her along, she felt a familiar presence. “What are you going to do with the Republic medkit? Are you going to use it?”  
“We would never allow ourselves to be defile by such filth.” The previous guard scoffed.  
“I want you to give it to the new Jedi prisoner.”  
“Never.”  
“I helped you.” She reminded him. “All I ask for in return is for you to give it to him.”  
He slapped her hard. “Vermin like you get nothing. You deserve nothing.”  
“It’s only fair. I helped your people. All I am asking is aid for him.” He tossed her in the cell. “You have no honor.” She yelled as the door close. The next day, she was brought to the Embrace of Pain. While she was recuperating, a scary looking Yuuzhan Vong came into her cell with two guards.  
“Come,” the tall Yuuzhan Vong ordered. She obeyed and followed them. He gestured to the medkit. “Pick it up.” She carried it to a different cell. “Go inside.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“We, Yuuzhan Vong, are honorable.” He answered, and they left. About an hour later, the guards threw a man into the cell with her. It was A’Sharad Hett.  
She immediately held him in her arms. It’s ok.” He started to shiver. “I’ll get you some medicine for the pain.”  
“Don’t go.” A’Sharad grabbed her arm.  
“Alright,” he held onto her, and she clung onto him.


	4. The Jedi who was Shaped

Xiaan waited until A’Sharad’s pulse lower and the medicine kicked in to speak with him. “How long have we been held captive for?”  
“Two months,” he tried to get up, but he was still too weak.  
“Don’t,” she cautioned. “The Embrace of Pain puts your body under a lot of stress. Just relax. There is nothing to do right now.”  
“How many times have you been in the Embrace of Pain?” He held her hand.   
“Four times.” He heard her heart race as she cradled him in her arms. “Is Captain Jace alright?”  
“Last, I saw he was.” He looked around the room. “Have you seen the other Jedi?”  
“No, you are the only one that they allowed me to see. The others,” her eyes teared up. “I felt them die in the Force.”  
“Why did they let you see me?”  
“A shaper that’s what they call a doctor had done some seriously bad skin graft and implants. I fixed the mistake.” She explained. “This is my reward. I just don’t know how long this reward will last.”  
He looked up at her and noticed the scar on her lips. “What happen?”  
“A guard got mad at me. They’re very sensitive about their body modification and pain.” Her eyebrows rose. “They highly esteem pain. When I mentioned painkillers, one of them became livid with me.”  
“He hit you?”  
She didn’t answer instead she gently stroke the side of his face. “Don’t worry. Your little dewback is ok.”  
A’Sharad couldn’t help smirking at her teasing. “I can’t believe I said.”  
“Actually, you couldn’t believe Anakin programed the droid with the Tusken language.”  
“That too,” he beamed at her.  
“I didn’t mind you calling me a dewback. They are pretty cute.”  
“I called you a daughter of a dewback. There’s a difference.” He held her hand against his face.  
“I know what it is.”  
Tuskens are commonly named “son of” or “daughter of.” To be given such a name meant the individual was accepted into the tribe. A’Sharad had told her that and many other things about his people.  
They didn’t talk much after that. They merely slept and nibbled on ration bars in the medkit. Soon, the tall scarier looking Yuuzhan Vong came into their cell with four guards. He pointed to Xiaan and told her to come.   
A’Sharad stood defensively in front of her. “Are you taking her to the Embrace of Pain?” He demanded to know.  
The Yuuzhan Vong leader shook his head. “Not at this moment.”  
“Please A’Sharad don’t,” she whispered. “I’ll be alright.”  
He begrudged let her go with them. She was taken to a bigger lab where there was over a dozen of Yuuzhan Vong patients. Xiaan was introduced to an odd looking Yuuzhan Vong who had a living headdress.  
“This is Riina.” The tall Yuuzhan Vong ordered. “You will obey her without question, and you will stay here.” He and two of guards left.  
“I’m Xiaan. How do you wish to handle this?” Riina looked nervous. So, Xiaan suggested. “How about worst cases first?”  
“That sounds good, servant.”  
Riina and Xiaan set up two operating tables at a time. Five of the fourteen patients were severe. Vital organs had to be removed due to damage. Yuuzhan Vong’s organ removal procedures were extreme painful and gruesome to perform.  
Still, Xiaan had to admit, “Your methods are more cohesive than ours.” This pleased Riina. As Xiaan diagnosed them, she noticed the contempt some of the patients were receiving. She approached Riina privately. “Why do they have such disdain for those three?”  
“They are Shamed Ones.” Riina viewed her as ignorant. “They are cursed by the gods.”  
“May I ask what they did wrong to cause that?”  
“Sometimes it’s due to cowardice’s.” Riina extoled. “Other times, their body rejected being shape.”  
“I see, thank you for telling me.” Xiaan bowed her head.  
They worked for hours together. Eight patients had been operated on when Riina called it a day. She declared. “We will see the rest of you in the morning.”  
Xiaan realized that she would be taken to her cell. The two critical patients would be all alone in the lab. “I wish to stay here the night to watch over them.”  
“That’s not our way,” Riina reprimanded her. They either survive and prove worthy, or they perish and prove shameful.”  
“Don’t we have an obligation to prove ourselves worthy?” Xiaan reasoned. “Should we not work our hardest? Would your gods be happy if we took the easy path?”  
Riina considered her words. “You may sleep in the corner.” She gestured to the guards. “You will make sure that she remains here.”  
It was a long uncomfortable night sleep with an awful interruption. The two patients started convulsing. Xiaan sprung to action. “I need help. One of them is having an allergic reaction, I think. I don’t know about the other. Go and get Riina.”  
The guard stared at her unsure of what to do. He was all alone.  
“Go and get Riina!” Xiaan repeated as she cut into the Yuuzhan Vong. The guard rushed off. Something had punctured the Yuuzhan Vong’s lung. She was patching it up while Riina came in. “Please check how the other one is responding to the medicine that I gave him.”  
“He’s dead.” Riina called out.  
Xiaan was downcasted for a moment. Then she continues her work. “I think I found what punctured his lungs. I need your help to pull it out.”  
Riina pulled it out of his body. She dropped it on the floor and screamed, “Unclean!” Xiaan kneel down to pick up the piece of metal. “Don’t touch it! It’ll defile you!”  
“It’s ok. I’m unclean already.” Xiaan examined it. “I don’t know what it is.”  
“I do.” Xiaan turned to see the tall Yuuzhan Vong with his guards.  
“Subaltern Quoreal, I…” Riina’s voice shivered.  
“What is it?” Xiaan inquired.  
“It’s a splinter from an enemy weapon that we defeated. They used it to slice into our armor.” He hissed, “I knew the fool was incompetent, but it seems he was involved in heresy as well.” A guard handed a tray to Xiaan. “Put it in that.”  
“A moment please,” she tested the metal. Xiaan announce the result. “It’s made of plumbum!”  
Subaltern Quoreal shrugged annoyed. “Why does that matter?”  
“Because of the plumblum poisoning,” Xiaan turned to the dead Yuuzhan Vong. “It wasn’t an allergic reaction. It probably was the metal that killed him.”  
“Which means there’s vile metal in him too,” Riina concluded.  
“Get it out of him. Then Riina go for a cleaning ritual.” Subaltern Quoreal commanded.  
They took it out and gave it to a guard. Riina went for her cleansing ritual. Xiaan gave the other living patient medicine for the possible poison and tried to get some rest. She woke up to Riina offering her some food.  
It startled Xiaan when Riina began polite conversation with her. “Your people trained you how to fight and shape?”  
“The fighting, yes,” Xiaan took small nibbles of food. “The shaping I learned on my own.”  
“Really?” This peaked her interest.  
“I hope it would help my Force healing.” Xiaan explained. “The Force is the energy of life. It guides us.”  
“It gives you Jedi power to fight in the battle and endure pain?” Riina questioned.  
“Yes.”  
“Did your knowledge of shaping help you with this Force healing?”  
“Not that much,” Xiaan confessed.  
The six patients returned. During their work, another old Yuuzhan Vong entered the room. He creeped over to the unconscious patient.   
“Are you feeling alright?” Xiaan asked him.  
He ignored her inquiry. “Will he recover?”  
“Yes, he will. In a few hours, you can speak to him.”   
“Are you responsible this?”  
“He did most of it himself.” Xiaan commented. “He has a strong will.” He stared intently down at the patient. “Is he a relative of yours?”   
“If you speak the truth infidel, he will be once again.” The older Yuuzhan Vong walked away.  
By the end of the day, Xiaan was looking forward to her cell. Everyone of her muscles ached. Subaltern Quoreal greeted her first.  
“You performed well, slave.” He pulled out a whip. Xiaan felt a chill in her bones. “You were honorable and blessed.” A guard gripped her tightly. She panicked and turned to Riina. She gave her a smile as she moved her lekkus to the front. “You will receive marks of honor.” Xiaan struggled not to scream while he beat her.  
When it was finished, Riina strolled over to her delighted. ‘Very good, servant. I have such wonderful plans for you.”  
The guards took Xiaan back to A’Sharad’s cell. Once the door closed, A’Sharad embraced her. He felt the blood on her back.  
“Would you believe that’s how they show appreciation?” She remarked. He sat her down and cleaned her wounds. “Did they hurt you while I was gone?” She worried.  
“No,” He gently her shoulders.  
She tried to tell him all about Subaltern Quoreal, Riina, and the Shamed Ones. As he bandaged her, her head rested against his chest, and she fell asleep. He laid her down. Then, he kneeled down to mediatated. She suddenly woke up screaming.  
He quickly hugged her. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.” He wiped the tears from her eyes. “You’re safe.” He laid down on the ground. She laid on top of him. She played with his long ponytail. He gently rubbed the back of her head.  
“I remember the creature figurines that you got during my first month at the temple. You knew I missed Tatooine. So, you got me five banthas, a ronto, a dewback and a womp rat. You even put fur on the banthas.”  
“Master Tyvokka gave me some of his fur.”  
He caressed her face. “Sometimes, when I felt like I didn’t belong at the temple, I would pick up a bantha and the dewback. They were placed together next to my bed, so I could have looked at them. I kept looking at them until I didn’t feel lost anymore.”  
She was too overwhelmed and embarrassed to respond. She closed her eyes and slept. For days, there was nothing, but quiet anticipation.   
Finally, six guards came and grabbed A’Sharad and Xiaan. Halfway down a corridor, they halted. A guard confronted Xiaan. “Who goes to the Embrace of Pain?”  
Her head sunk to the ground. “A’Sharad.”  
He was shocked. He couldn’t believe that she would do that. His mind searched for some way to rationalize it. Anger burned in him as he was being tortured. They tossed him in his cell after the Embrace of Pain was done with him. She had been sitting in the dark corner of the cell. He wanted to be furious at her. He also wanted to be able to move. He couldn’t do either. She scooped him and returned to the corner. His head rested on her lap. She conferred her Force to strengthen him.  
“Don’t feel sad.” He held her hand. “I’m ok.” There was something hard and rubbery in her hand. He tried to make out the configuration. It wasn’t an item. He checked her other hand. Both hands had a six finger. He got up. She wouldn’t look at him. He pulled her face towards him. To his horror, her cheeks and forehead had lacerations. She had a blue and now a brown eye.  
A’Sharad grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “You are going to tell them no. You’re going to choose me instead.”  
Xiaan refused. “I made a deal with them. If I let them do this to me and join them, they’ll gave you a ship and let you return to the Republic.”  
“Even if they are telling the truth, it’s not worth it. They’re shredding you to pieces.” He demanded. “Tell them to pick me.”  
“Never! I saw what they did to the other Jedi. I can’t let you…” She collapsed in his arms. “I won’t.”  
He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to keep her safe. Two days later, four guards came for her. A’Sharad wasn’t going to stand by idly. He leaped at one of the guard and took his weapon. Xiaan knocked the weapon out of the other guard’s hands. Sadly, four more guards quickly piled in. They ripped Xiaan out of the room and pinned A’Sharad to the wall. They were ready to take their pound of flesh from him. Subaltern Quoreal stopped them.  
“So many wished you dead already. The former shaper desired you for a specimen.” He apprised A’Sharad. “You are a formidable warrior who caused us two major defeats. You endured pain longer than most.” He walked closer to him. “Despite all your power, you can’t save her.” Subaltern Quoreal grinned. “You loathe us for it. Good, because all I want is a worthy foe in both body and heart.” They dropped him and departed.  
A’Sharad recited the Jedi code in vain to calm down. He tried to meditate. The angry kept knowing inside him. A Jedi didn’t seek revenge. He found that harder to obey especially when Xiaan returned in agony.   
They had operated on her head and lekkus. Her voice was coarse as she spoke. He knew it had been from her screaming.  
“The incisions on my head is preparation for the living headdress. The laceration on my lekkus are for decoration just like the ones on my face.”  
“They look like eyes.” He examined her cheeks.  
“It’s to make me appear more appropriate as a shaper for the Shamed Ones. To be like their…” Her resolve shattered. “To be a monster. They’re turning me into a monster.”  
“Do you remember what you told me after I took off my Tusken mask?” He cupped his hands around her face. “You were surprise that someone beautiful on the inside could be beautiful on the outside too. Since I was boy, I hated looking like one of those human. You help me to stop fearing that. No matter what you are Xiaan Amersu, my oasis.”  
She kissed him, and he kissed her back. She focused on that kissed as Riina introduced her to the Executor and Niiriit Esh. The Executor looked at Xiaan with disdain. He abhors doing this assignment.  
“It still looks too alien.” The Executor mumbled repugnant. However, he added. “I guess it will do. Go make the arrangement.” He excused himself.  
Niiriit Esh excitingly inspected Xiaan. “We, underdeserving ones, are grateful for this gift. Master Shaper, we eagerly await her completion.”  
“Slave make the preparations for her.” Riina ordered Niiriit. She touched Xiaan’s chin, so she would look up at Riina. “Just one more shape, and you’ll be the form pleasing to the Pardoner.”  
“I’ll join you, and you keep your word.” Xiaan confirms. “A’Sharad goes free and returns back to the Republic?”  
“Of course,” Riina answered. “The Supreme Commander has already agreed to it. Don’t fret, my servant.”  
Xiaan wasn’t afraid. She resigned herself to her fate. Riina put on her headdress and the final touches. Awhile later, she and A’Sharad were brought before Subaltern Quoreal. The grave expression of Subaltern Quoreal caused her to become scared.  
“Take the male to be shape.” Subaltern Quoreal commanded. ‘The female is to be executed.”  
A’Sharad shouted. “Prodorissac! You have no honor!”  
As they pulled him away, Xiaan exclaimed, “A final request! Before you kill me, please put me in the Embrace of Pain.”  
Subaltern Quoreal agreed to it.

A’Sharad struggled to get free even as they strapped him down to the table. Most of the guards left except for two.   
One of the guards taunted him as they waited for the shapers to come. “Your lover screamed so loud when they took out her eye. I wonder how loud you’ll scream.” The shapers came in and prepped their tools. “This will be painful.” The guard admired the tools. ‘Don’t worry your female probably got a swift death. That is something you’ll be wishing for soon. The shaper was moving over the tools when part of the wall rammed into the shaper and guard.  
Xiaan burst in and cuts through one of his arms restraints. She tossed him his lightsaber and went to fight the other guard. He killed the remaining shaper and freed himself. Once the room was cleared, he hastily put on the Yuuzhan Vong’s warrior’s armor. They made their way out.  
They hit a fork in the road. “Which way?” He whispered behind her.  
“Not that way,” she tilted her head. “I don’t know about the other two.”  
The old Yuuzhan Vong from before passed by them. “It is that way. Go left. There is where we keep our small ships.” A’Sharad gripped his lightsaber. “We repay our debts. I never saw you.” He simply walked on by.  
They rushed to the ships. She was starting to waver. He could feel her exhaustion in the Force. They arrived in the hanger bay. A Yuuzhan Vong sideswipe her. A’Sharad took him out. Xiaan fell to the ground bleeding. They attracted the attention of all the other pilots.  
“Leave me. Get out of here.” She begged him.  
“No,” he felt the Force surged through him into his hands. “We are leaving this nightmare.”  
A large flash of the light came toward the mob of Yuuzhan Vong pilots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this story was inspired by the new Outer Limits episode "Quality of Mercy."


	5. Mercy of the Dissident

The war with these Far Outsider began as a series of defeats. The enemy hit hard and fast. The Separatist and the Republic didn’t want to work together. It seemed like everything was going to pieces until General Hett took command. He stopped the enemy’s advance. When he was captured, General Skywalker took over. He held the enemy and started pushing them back.  
Skywalker had been running a mission briefing with General Kenobi, Commander Tano, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Captain Jace. They all meshed well together except for Captain Jace and Commander Tano. His previous general was laid back and often encourage him to take the lead. Commander Tano was very assertive. It had been a difficult transition. Captain Rex and Commander Cody gave Captain Jace advice and council to help ease the situation. During the briefing another highly usual situation arose.   
A lone enemy fighter snuck aboard the ship. General Skywalker and Commander Tano were the first to arrive at the scene. Everyone else trailed behind them. All the blasters were fix on the enemy ship parked in the hanger. The ship opened its’ hatch.   
A voice called out. “We’re non-hostiles.”  
“General Hett!” Commander Tano exclaimed astonished.   
He climbed out of the ship. Next, he helped someone else out of the ship.  
“You captured one of the enemies.” General Kenobi remarked. “Someone grabs some restraints.”  
“No, it’s not!” Captain Jace ran over to them despite orders to stop. He bent down to the alien creature. “General Amersu, what did they do to you?”  
She touched his forehead. “You kept your word.” Her voice was woozy. “The chip is gone.”  
Captain Jace noticed the blood. “She’s bleeding. They need medical assistance NOW!” He picked up General Amersu.  
General Skywalker helped General Hett over to the medcenter while General Kenobi secured the alien craft. They waited outside the medcenter for the results.  
“A’Sharad Hett has minimal injuries. With medication and rest, he should make a full recovery in a few days.” The medical droid uttered. “As for Xiaan Amersu, we should be able to reverse most of the alterations done to her. Though there have been some unexpected difficulties. The headdress is a living organism and it attacked us. Also, when we put her under, she woke up during the procedure and she…” It tried to search for the right word. “She freaked out. General Hett was able to calm her down.”  
“Can we speak with General Hett?” General Kenobi asked.  
“Of course.”

General Hett debriefed General Kenobi, General Skywalker and the Jedi council via a holo concerning his time on the Yuuzhan Vong’s shp. He tried to remain detached as he related his story. Anakin could hear the agony breaking through his voice.   
“Terrible, your ordeal was,” Master Yoda commented.  
“You’ll need time to heal before you can return to the fight.” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi adviced.  
“I can’t return to the fight.” Master Hett disagreed.  
“Why?” Master Kenobi turned to him.  
“I used the Dark Side of the Force.”  
“A momentary lapse can be forgiven given the dire situation that you were in.” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi offered.  
“I used Force lightning to fry over a dozen warriors. The hanger reeked of seared flesh.” Master Hett confessed. “If it wasn’t for Xiaan, I wouldn’t have stopped. I can’t return to the Order.”  
“Mediate and heal, you need to.” Master Yoda stated.  
“We will give you some time and reevaluate this matter later.” Master Windu decided.

After Xiaan and A’Sharad return, the war took a dramatic turn for the better. They were winning most of their battles against the Yuuzhan Vong. The enemy seemed less organize and powerful. Anakin wanted to why that was and where their flag ship was. When they were able to capture a Yuuzhan Vong, Anakin jumped at the chance to interrogate him. The Yuuzhan Vong refused to talk to anyone except for Xiaan. They couldn’t make him talk.   
So, Anakin concluded. “We should let Xiaan speak with him.”  
“That’s a terrible idea.” Master Kenobi declared. “With all the trauma that she has been through, this could damage her even more. Besides, no Yuuzhan Vong has ever willing surrender before. They rather die. This is trap.”  
“It’s not like we have any other options.” Anakin retorted. “His information could save thousands of lives.”  
Ahoska reasoned. “Why don’t we just ask her and see what she decides?”

Not only did Xiaan agreed, but she knew who the Yuuzhan Vong was. “He’s Subaltern Quoreal.” She looked over his confiscated weapons.  
“He’ll be tied up.” Anakin informed her. “He won’t be able to hurt you.”  
“You can always say no.” Obi-wan cautioned.  
“It’s alright. I’m ready.” She entered the room alone with the Yuuzhan Vong. The door closed behind her. “I would have kept my promise.”  
“I know.” SUbalern Quoreal nodded.   
“Then why didn’t you-“  
“Keep our word?” He interrupted. “Cowardice is such a shameful and horrid thing. Yet, you expect some lowly warriors to succumb to it, but never your leader. He was afraid that having you shaped into one of us would discredit the war. So, he ordered you dead. Do you know what cowardice breeds? Failure and defeat. He feared discord. Now, we have a civil war on our hands.”  
“What happen to Riina?”  
“He feared her loose tongue. She was executed. Word spread regardless.” He grinned sadly. “She always believed A’Sharad would never leave you if given the chance. She was going to offer him the chance to become one of our warriors and stay with you his lover. It might happen, I thought. I never conceived my people would abandon us.” His head sunk in defeat. “I never dreamed anyone could escape the Embrace of Pain. How did you escape?”  
“An old Jedi technique,” Xiaan kneeled down to his level. “The body becomes unconscious. The landing triggered me to wake up.” She put her hand on top of his. “You can always join us.”  
“I am Yuuzhan Vong.” He stated. “Regardless of those fool who fled to your world Selvaris to save their own skin. I will always be Yuuzhan Vong.” He felt her slide something under his hand. “You would have been an impressive Yuuzhan Vong.’  
“No,” she stood up and turned around. “I’ll always be a Jedi.”  
Subaltern Quoreal broke free from his restraints. “Glory in death!”  
Anakin screamed. “Watch out, Xiaan!” He and Obi-wan ran into the room. They found the Yuuzhan Vong dead on the floor. He killed himself.  
“How did he get weapon?” Obi-wan wondered aloud.  
“I gave it to him.” Xiaan replied.  
“How could you do that?!” Obi-wan accused her. “That is not the Jedi way.”  
“No, but it is their way.”  
Obi-wan left to report the incident.  
She stared at the dead Yuuzhan Vong. “No matter how much of a monster they make you into, you can always be saved. Please remember that, Anakin.”  
“Are you ok, little sister?” he asked.  
“You can only be saying that because you’re a foot taller than me.” She hugged Anakin. “I’m fine now.”  
Xiaan Amersu was expelled form the Jedi Order. She and A’Sharad hett traveled to the unknown with a blue skinned alien with glowing eyes. All their hard work against the Yuuzhan Vong was omitted from the records. The Yuuzhan Vong bolted from the galaxy. The Republic and Separatists sent them a parting gift of three stardestoyers full of YH1 battle droids. Once the enemy was gone, the truce quickly vanished. The Clone Wars continued.  
Anakin stared out at the stars bitterly. “When Ahsoka was falsely accused, the Council instantly washed their hands of her. Now, Xiaan had been tortured and experimented on. They couldn’t wait to toss her aside.”  
“It wasn’t like that.” Obi-wan said. “Besides, you are becoming way too attach.”  
“Compassion is central to a Jedi’s life.” Anakin rebuked him. “I find it sorely lacking in the Jedi Council.” The divide between Anakin and the Jedi Order seemed to widen. Each passing day, he felt more and more like an outsider.


End file.
